


Not Getting Rid of Me That Easily

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, brief mention of blood and murder, the smut happens in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal is having a minor mid-life crisis and worries that there will come a day when Will might not find him attractive anymore due to their age difference. Will tries to reassure him otherwise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

Will first suspected that something was wrong when he came up behind Hannibal while he was cooking dinner to wrap his arms around his waist, and the older man had tensed up at his touch. He always loved being hugged from behind, melting in Will's arms and letting him kiss his neck and shoulder as his hands wandered up his sweater. When he had asked about it, Hannibal had just said that he'd been distracted that day and needed to concentrate entirely on dinner. Will wasn't sure if he believed him, but he let the subject drop.

It happened again later that night, when Hannibal came to bed fully dressed. Usually he would wear just a pair of silk or plaid pajama pants, but no shirt, because he knew how much Will liked to nuzzle against his fuzzy chest before falling asleep. But when Will tried to undo the buttons on his matching sleep shirt, Hannibal insisted that he was cold and would rather it stay on, and gave no further explanation. Will still fell asleep with his head on Hannibal's chest, listening to his heartbeat, but it wasn't nearly the same.

Will and Hannibal stumbled together through their front door, both exhausted and sweaty after dismembering their latest kill in the shed behind their cabin and storing the meat in their chest freezer for later use. Mercifully, all of the blood had been cleaned up when they hosed down their vinyl suits which were also kept in the shed, currently hanging to dry. But blood or no blood, Will still needed a good washing.

“I'm going to take a shower,” he said, toeing his boots off at the door and watching Hannibal do the same with his own designer leather shoes. “Wanna join me?”

Hannibal looked at Will, the desire to take him up on his offer clear in his eyes, but he hesitated. “You go first, I'll wait,” he said.

“All right, that's it,” Will said, turning on his heel to face him. “Hannibal, why have you been avoiding me?”

“Avoiding you? I'm not sure I know what you mean,” Hannibal said simply.

“Yes you do; we both know you've been acting weird,” he pressed. “You won't let me touch you, won't let me _look_ at you, and you never turn down an offer to shower or bathe together. What gives?”

Hannibal didn't respond right away, nor did he look Will in the eye, instead bending over to pat one of the dogs on the head as it weaved between his legs. “I apologize,” he finally said. “I've had a lot on my mind lately, and it seems I've been pushing you aside as a result. I suppose the least I can do is shower with you.”

Will looked at him skeptically, still sensing a note of hesitation, but gave a small smile as Hannibal walked with him towards their bathroom. He closed the door behind them and made quick work of taking his own clothes off, but before he could move to help Hannibal out of his clothes he noticed that he turned away from him to undress.

“Hannibal...” He reached around his waist to unbutton Hannibal's waistcoat and was surprised when he grabbed his wrists before gently moving them away. “Let me help...”

“I can do it Will,” he said. “Just start the shower and get in, and I'll join you.”

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong,” Will said, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink. He watched as Hannibal rid himself of the waistcoat, then his dress shirt, his belt, and finally his slacks, underwear, and socks. He took a moment to admire the sight before him, from his broad shoulders to his shapely ass, and even the scar from when Mason Verger had branded him. They had both hated the fact that he'd gotten that scar in the first place, but it was a part of Hannibal and thus Will couldn't help but love it, in a strange way. He stepped forward again and cautiously put his hands on Hannibal's hips before kissing the curve between his neck and shoulder, then slowly tried to snake his arms around him again. When Hannibal grabbed his hands a second time, the pieces finally fell into place. Not wanting to be touched, not wanting to be seen in any form of undress... “Hannibal...are you feeling insecure about your body?” he asked, his voice quiet. When Hannibal didn't give an answer except to loosen his grip on Will's hands, he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He decided to test the waters by pressing a kiss to his brand scar. “I know how you feel about the scar, but we've talked about this—it's a part of you and it's just as beautiful as—”

“It's not my back I mind you seeing, or any of my scars,” Hannibal muttered, dropping Will's hands and crossing his arms in front of himself.

“Then what is it?” Will asked, still resting his chin on Hannibal's shoulder. “C'mon, you can tell me, darlin'...”

Hannibal's breath hitched at the use of his favorite pet name. “It's...truthfully, not really anything about my body at all,” he said. “Not by itself, anyway. It's just that...I'm not getting any younger, Will, and it's starting to show. I fear that one day you'll wake up, realize just how little I satisfy you, and leave.”

Will let out an involuntary snort at that very notion, until he felt something wet against his cheek. He looked up to see tears streaking down Hannibal's face and panicked. “Oh, shit, you were serious,” he muttered. Of _course_ Hannibal would be the type to be vain about showing any signs of age, he should have known. He pressed a soft kiss to his husband's cheek and slowly coaxed him to turn around, so that they were facing each other. “Hannibal, you don't really think it'd be that easy to get rid of me after I threw the two of us over a cliff, do you?” he asked, giving him a smile that he hoped came across as equally playful and comforting. He cupped his cheek, brushing another tear away with his thumb and gently stroking the crow's feet at the corner of his eye. “And besides, you're not even that old,” he added, looking him up and down. “There might be a few more lines on your face and your hands, and a little more silver in your hair, but they make you look... _distinguished_.” Will's eyes landed on where his arms were still crossed in front of him. “And so what if you have a little bit of a tummy now? I think it's cute...”

Hannibal stiffened at the comments on the very things he had been trying to hide from Will, but after a moment, he let his arms relax at his sides. “I know you would never,” he said, finally. “I suppose there was just a part of me that needed to hear you say it, as ridiculous as that may sound.”

“It's not ridiculous at all,” Will said, giving him a peck on the lips and putting both hands on Hannibal's shoulders. “I knew you had to know me better than that. I'm not going anywhere, Hannibal, I promise.” He drew out the vowels in Hannibal's name just the slightest bit, knowing how weak the man was for his Southern drawl. When Hannibal's eyes started to well up again, he pulled him close and tangled his fingers in his hair. “Hey, don't give me that look, okay? 'S gonna be all right.” He knew how hard it must have been for Hannibal to let him see him this vulnerable, so he wasn't about to tell him to stop crying; he knew better than that. Instead he just held him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. “You still wanna take that shower, or do you wanna take a bath instead? I'll wash your hair and take good care of you...”

Hannibal nodded, relaxing in Will's arms. “A bath sounds nice. Thank you, Will,” he said, reluctantly letting him go so that he could start the water. Once Will was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he stepped inside the bathtub, which had plenty of room for both of them, and held out his hand for Hannibal to join him. They both carefully sat down, with Hannibal in front between Will's legs, and relaxed together as the tub slowly filled.

“Would you like me to add some oils or anything?” Will asked, reaching for Hannibal's shampoo that probably cost more than one of his own entire outfits. “Something to relax you?”

“This is fine,” Hannibal said, leaning back against Will's chest. He sighed contentedly as Will poured handfuls of warm water into his hair, gently massaging his scalp before working a generous amount of shampoo into it.

“Your hair is so soft,” Will said, watching the shampoo work into a rich lather. “You should let me wash it more often...” Once he was satisfied with his work, he coaxed Hannibal lower into the water so he could rinse his hair, remaining careful and deliberate in his movements. Next he picked up a washcloth, poured some body wash onto it, and slowly began working it over Hannibal's skin, starting at his shoulders. He could feel Hannibal tensing up again under his touch, especially when he made his way down to his stomach and sides, but he softly kissed his neck and whispered gentle reminders to relax before moving on. When he washed his back, he was careful not to apply too much pressure to his brand scar, as it was still sensitive even all this time later, but he made sure to kiss it too.

“Will you let me wash you too?” Hannibal asked, smiling as Will poured more water over him to rinse the soap from his skin. Will smirked behind him, reaching around to brush his wet hair away from his eyes.

“Tonight's about me taking care of you, remember?” he asked. “As much as I love when you pamper me, I'll have to let you return the favor later. Just relax, okay darlin'?”

Hannibal nodded again, content to crane his neck just slightly to watch, taking in the sight of Will cleaning himself just as he'd done him minutes before. Finally, when they were both clean, they sat in the water for a while, too comfortable to move even when when the water ran cold and their skin pruned up. Instead of asking Hannibal if he was ready to get out yet, Will simply reached forward to drain the cold water out and refill it with fresh, hot water. They soaked for a little while longer, exchanging tender kisses and touches before finally getting out.

“I dunno about you,” Will said, pulling the plug again and carefully standing before helping Hannibal to his feet too, “but I'm starting to get hungry. How about I make dinner tonight?” He smiled and guided them both out and picking out a towel for both of them. “You go change into your comfiest pajamas and rest on the couch, I'll take care of everything else.”

There was a moment where Hannibal started to hesitate again, but Will looked so eager to continue pampering him, and he couldn't bring himself to turn down the chance to make him happy. He even almost made a comment about how Will's cooking might have had something to do with _certain_ changes in his body, but decided against it. Finally, after a moment, he smiled and said, “That sounds lovely. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on doing a second chapter to this when I originally wrote the fic, but I wanted some fluffy body worship smut, so here we are!

Hannibal wasn't used to being banished from his own kitchen. Well, technically, this kitchen, as was the safe house it was a part of, belonged to Chiyoh, and he and Will were simply using it until the time came that it was safe for them to move elsewhere, but the point remained that he usually did the cooking and he felt incredibly out of his element waiting in the living room while Will did all of the work. He wasn't alone; he had the dogs to keep him company, and Winston had even seemed to pick up on the fact that he hadn't been feeling his usual self today. He smiled as the dog rested his head on his thigh, looking up at him with concern in a way that almost reminded him of Will. He muttered a few words of thanks to the dog for his concern and scratched him behind his ears.

He thought back on the conversation from earlier, how he had finally opened up to Will, letting him see the vulnerability that he'd kept hidden for so long. How Will returned his admission of insecurity with patience, understanding, and love. Even after sharing a bath and allowing Will to pay special care and attention to his body, he still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that soon, Will might realize just what he'd gotten himself into—a life on the run with a man 15 years his senior who could no longer fulfill him emotionally, intellectually, or sexually—and he would sneak away in the middle of the night, leaving Hannibal to wake up to an empty bed the next day. It was an utterly ludicrous thought, but a thought that plagued him nonetheless. Trying to focus his attention elsewhere, he looked down at Winston with a weak smile as he let the dog lick his hand.

Will looked at the timer on the oven and saw that there he still had ten minutes left to finish up dessert before the main course was finished. He still considered Hannibal to be the better cook between the two of them, but he had definitely learned a thing or two since they began their life on the run. Besides, Hannibal almost always did the cooking; he deserved a break. Will had promised him an evening of pampering and he intended to deliver.

He supposed he should have seen it coming sooner. In all the years he'd known Hannibal, it wasn't a secret that he thought very highly of his appearance and how others perceived him. The designer suits, the extravagant dinner parties, the way he generally presented himself. There was always something endearing about Hannibal's vanity, and Will admittedly found at least somewhat of a thrill in trying to knock his ego down a peg every now and then. But this was different, this was more than just fussing in front of the mirror over what pocket square or necktie he should wear with the suit he'd picked for an evening's event, or making sure his hair was adequately gelled into place. Hannibal was human too, of course he had insecurities like anyone else, but it still caught Will off guard to see him become so withdrawn all of a sudden. There had to have been signs pointing to this that he just hadn't noticed before today, and the very idea made him feel awful. Who knows what he might have said or done in recent weeks that might have affected Hannibal in a negative way. Whether he had or not, he was going to make it up to him tonight; he was going to show him just how appreciated and loved he really was. He topped the fruit tarts he'd prepared for dessert with a spoonful each of whipped cream and put the tray in the fridge to chill just as the timer went off on the oven. After taking the roast out and carrying it to the dining room, he headed to the living room and smiled at the sight of Hannibal on the couch with Winston.

“I hope you're hungry,” he said, watching Hannibal smile back when he entered the room. “Everything's just about ready.”

~~

Will sat on the couch, feeling warm and sated both from dinner and the feeling of Hannibal reclining against his chest. He buried his nose in Hannibal's hair and kissed the top of his head, his arms draped comfortably around him.

“Feeling especially affectionate tonight, aren't you?” Hannibal teased, though Will could tell he was smiling. “What's on your mind?”

“What, a man can't be touchy-feely with his husband without having an ulterior motive?” Will retorted, trailing his fingertips across Hannibal's chest. “Maybe I just like touching you, is all. Why wouldn't I?” As his hands slowly wandered downward, he frowned when Hannibal grabbed a throw pillow from the end of the couch and held it to himself, clutching it tighter when Will tried to pull it away. “Hannibal...”

“I can think of a few reasons why you might not want to,” he said in a quiet voice, earning a sigh from Will.

“We talked about this,” he said, trying to tug the pillow away again. “I love every part of your body, a little bit of softness in places doesn't bother me, and neither do any other signs of your age. I don't care about those things, I care about _you_.”

Hannibal hesitated, not letting up on his grip on the pillow right away. “I know that,” he said. “I do, but...it may take more than just one bath together to fully convince the part of my brain that keeps telling me otherwise...” He finally loosened his hold on it, letting Will take it and toss it into the floor before hugging his waist.

“Then I'll do as much convincing as it takes,” Will said, peppering Hannibal's neck and shoulder with kisses as his hands wandered to the hem of his t-shirt. He felt his husband tense up beneath his touch, but didn't draw attention to it as he slowly pulled the shirt up. To his pleasant surprise he was only met with mild hesitation before Hannibal raised his arms for him to finish taking his shirt off. “That's better, now I can appreciate more of you,” he teased, running his hands up and down Hannibal's exposed torso. “In fact...why don't I tell you everything that I love about you? Would that help?”

Hannibal didn't answer right away, unsure of what to say. He would have been the first to admit that he did have a bit of a praise kink, so he wasn't about to turn down a chance for Will to shower him with compliments. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood to have that much attention paid to his body. Before he could answer the question, Will took one of his hands in his own, laced their fingers together, and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“Your hands are beautiful,” he said. “They're so talented and create such wonderful things, from music to food to art...” He kissed Hannibal's hand again, once on each knuckle, then the back, then the palm, before treating his other hand with the same reverence. “If you want me to keep going, I'll need you to turn around and face me.”

Hannibal smiled, the small amount of praise making him already hungry for more. Being mindful of Will beneath him, he shifted his position so that he was now facedown on top of him, but without so much as a warning Will flipped them so that he was now on top, eyes twinkling as he smiled down at a wide-eyed Hannibal.

“Better,” he said, his voice dropping about an octave and sending a chill up Hannibal's spine. “Now, where was I?” He leaned in to kiss his forehead, carding his fingers through his hair. “Your hair is so soft, and I love how no matter how tidy you keep it, you don't mind letting me play with it.” He brushed Hannibal's fringe away from his eyes and gave him a cheeky grin, grinding against his hips _just_ enough to tease. “Not to mention, it's a lot of fun to hold onto while I'm fucking you into the sheets.” He moved his hand down a bit, stroking Hannibal's cheekbone, just below his left eye. “Your face is beautiful too. It used to be hard for me to know what you were thinking just by looking at you, but now...now I can read you like an open book, and I like to think I'm the only one who knows you that well.” The smile on Hannibal's face mirrored his own, telling him that he was, in fact, the only person who was allowed to be that close to him. He paused, resting his hands on Hannibal's shoulders as he leaned in for another kiss. He smiled against his husband's lips, feeling the evidence of his arousal pressing against him through his boxers and Hannibal's silk pajamas. “I knew you'd be into this,” he teased, grinding against him again. “Can't resist a good ego stroking, can you?”

“I'd much prefer you stroke something else,” Hannibal breathed, “but, I can tell you're enjoying this too, so I suppose I'll just have to be patient, won't I?”

“That's right,” Will said, giving him another peck on the lips before sitting upright, straddling Hannibal's hips as he looked down at him. He put his palms flat against Hannibal's chest, running his fingers through the soft patch of hair there. “And here...it's so warm and comforting, the perfect place for me to rest my head at night, where I can listen to your heartbeat as I fall asleep...” He held his hands over Hannibal's heart, smiling down at him. If he focused, he could feel his heartbeat beneath his palms, just slightly faster than normal as he let one hand wander a bit further south, his fingertips tracing along the trail of hair that led down the center of his belly. “I don't have anything particularly deep or meaningful to say about your stomach,” Will admitted, giving him an apologetic smile, “I just think it's cute.” He pressed his fingers against the slight hint of softness just above Hannibal's waistband, another silent reminder for him to relax under his touch, then, after letting the anticipation build for a moment, he brushed his hand over the tented fabric of the loose-fitting silk pajama pants. “Why don't you lift up that pretty ass of yours so I can get these off you?” he purred, tugging at the elastic waistband lightly, muttering more words of praise as Hannibal did as he was told. Shortly after, the pants joined Hannibal's t-shirt and the throw pillow on the floor, followed by Will's boxers and shirt. Without the burden of clothes in the way, Will draped himself over Hannibal again and began peppering him with kisses, starting at his face again and working his way down. He kissed his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, taking his time and savoring the increasingly desperate whimpers falling from Hannibal's lips. He paused, smirking up at him while kissing and nuzzling his chest again.

“Patience, Hannibal,” he said. “You want me to take my time appreciating every little dip and curve of your body, don't you?”

Biting his lip, Hannibal gave a reluctant nod. As much as he wanted the teasing to stop and for Will to give him what he knew they both wanted, a part of him wanted this to last forever. He let out another soft whine as Will continued, admittedly having to force himself not to tense up when he got to his stomach and hips again. As if he could read his mind, Will seemed to linger there another moment, pressing a few more soft kisses just below Hannibal's belly button before finally getting to his neglected, already leaking cock. His breath ghosted over the head, enough to elicit a gasp from Hannibal, then he looked up at him again.

“Sensitive?” he asked, his mouth just inches away. “Have I really been that much of a tease? Or do you just really get off on being complimented?” He lightly kissed the tip, lapping up a small bead of precum. “I'm glad you seem to finally see just how irresistible I find you, Hannibal...” He kissed it again, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and teasing with soft kisses and kitten licks before slowly taking the full length into his mouth. He'd barely gotten Hannibal to the back of his throat when Hannibal cursed under his breath, his fingers twisting in Will's curls as he came suddenly. Surprised but not deterred, Will swallowed every drop of spend and continued to suck through his orgasm. When he pulled off and looked up at Hannibal, he noticed that look of hesitation had come back, this time mixed with a tinge of shame.

“I didn't...think that I would come that soon,” he admitted quietly. “But I was afraid that it might start to become a regular occurrence, with everything else...”

“Hannibal, it's fine,” Will said. “It's natural, for...for that to happen as time goes on. It doesn't make me think any less of you.”

“You say that now, but what if a time comes where I can't satisfy you anymore?” Hannibal asked, not meeting his gaze. “My stamina already isn't what it once was, and--”

“And nothing,” Will insisted, softly kissing Hannibal's dick again, still half-hard. “I hope you didn't think I was finished with you, because I've still got plans. And if the time comes where...well, I doubt there'll be a time where you _can't_ satisfy me, but if you eventually need a little help, there's no shame in that. In the meantime though...” He looked up, past Hannibal, at the side table next to the couch. “Get the lube out of the drawer and hand it to me, darlin'?”

Hannibal shivered pleasantly at the pet name and reached behind him, fumbling blindly for the drawer pull, then the bottle of lube Will had insisted upon keeping in the living room for when one or both of them was too impatient to take things to bed. Will leaned over and kissed him as he took the bottle from his hand and deftly popped the cap open. There had been enough trysts on the couch and lectures from Hannibal that Will knew not to spill any, so he was careful when pouring lube into his free hand before setting the bottle aside. He pried Hannibal's thighs apart, draping one leg over the back of the couch and leaving the other to dangle over the front edge, so that he had full, unobstructed access to prepare him. He worked his index finger inside first, watching Hannibal squirm beneath his touch.

“There we go,” he purred, gripping the inside of Hannibal's thigh with his free hand while he curled his finger inside of him. “We'll go nice and slow, take as much time as you need, all right?” He and Hannibal locked eyes for a moment, and he smiled. “You want another finger?” Hannibal nodded and Will carefully, slowly inserted a second finger, working them both back inside and moving them apart in a scissoring motion before grazing his inner walls with his fingertips. He slid out and back in, wanting to pleasure Hannibal without going too fast, though the way he was shivering and panting beneath him was getting hard to resist.

“Please, Will, _please_...you're so close,” he begged, tilting his head back. “I want you to touch me.”

“But Hannibal, I've been touching you,” Will teased, giving him a devilish smirk. “Unless you mean you want me to touch you... _here?_ ” He prodded his fingertips against Hannibal's prostate, making his hips rise from the couch. He curled his fingers against it again, bringing a string of curses from Hannibal's lips. He noticed that Hannibal was fully hard again, the head of his cock flushed and leaking onto his lower belly. He was having fun teasing him, but he could tell what it was that he really wanted...

“Are you ready?” he asked, reaching for the lube again. “Or do you need me to stretch you more?”

“I'm ready, Will,” he said, a chill going up his spine as Will pulled his fingers out and he watched him stroke his own cock with lube before tossing the bottle aside again. Will positioned himself on his knees and, after a second of thought, moved Hannibal's legs so that his ankles were resting on Will's shoulders for a better angle. He lined himself up at his entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

Hannibal groaned as the blunt head of Will's cock breached him, slowly inching its way in until he was fully seated inside. Will was always so considerate with him when he was the one on top, and he loved him for it. They shared another look, Will silently asking for permission to continue, and Hannibal nodded with a hazy smile. As Will's hips started to move, pumping in and out of him, Hannibal let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Shhh, relax,” Will muttered, planting a soft kiss to Hannibal's ankle and running his hand along his calf. “I've got you, I've got you.” He picked up the pace a bit, holding onto Hannibal's hips and pulling him closer. Hannibal responded by reaching up with trembling hands and grabbing onto Will's waist, bringing him down into a kiss. Their position was a little awkward, with Hannibal's legs bent over Will's shoulders and the limited amount of room they had on the couch in general, but neither of them wanted to break the kiss, except for an occasional pause for breath or playful nibble of a lip.

“I'm close again,” Hannibal said, feeling less self-conscious this time around but still wishing there was a way for this to last longer.

“It's okay, me too,” Will whispered against Hannibal's lips. “You want me to come inside, or on you? Tell me how you want me to mark you, beautiful.”

Hannibal thought it over for a minute, until Will's breath began to hitch, telling him that he didn't have much longer to decide. “Inside,” he breathed. “Come inside me, Will.”

Will nodded, the request barely registering in his brain as his orgasm washed over him and he came in spurts, overcome with bliss as his hips stuttered to a halt. “C-come for me, Hannibal,” he panted, his fingers digging into his husband's hips enough that they would definitely leave bruises. “Wanna see you, beautiful...come with me...”

The last bit of praise was enough to send Hannibal toppling over the edge, pulling Will into a kiss and coming all over both their bellies and chests. In the midst of pleasure, he was still vaguely aware of Will pulling out and collapsing on top of him, but didn't fully come back down from the high of his orgasm until—

“Hannibal, you all right?”

He blinked sleepily up at Will, a dazed smile on his face when he felt a hand on his cheek. “Yes, I feel wonderful, thank you.”

Will chuckled and kissed his forehead. “You don't need to thank me. You know I love making you feel good. Thought I'd made you forget your own name for a minute, since you didn't answer right away.”

Hannibal returned the playful smile Will gave him. “I admit, it may have momentarily slipped my mind,” he said.

“I'll take that as a compliment, then,” Will teased, peppering his face with a few more kisses before sitting upright and trying to get up from the couch while leaving behind as little of a mess as possible. “Now, we should, uh...probably take another bath, or a shower...” he muttered as he picked up their discarded clothes off the floor. “Let me have one more chance to appreciate your body before we turn in for the night, yeah?”

Hannibal stood up too, his muscles aching pleasantly from their little romp, and he nodded as he stretched his arms above his head. “Yes, that sounds nice,” he said as he arranged the throw pillows back in place, making a mental note that their covers would need to be washed tomorrow before following Will down the hall.

It might still take some time to fully work through his insecurities, he thought to himself. But he was grateful to have Will to help him along the way.


End file.
